1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing devices often perform particular processing based on the input of numerical values. Information processing devices equipped with means for receiving input of numerical values are therefore well known.
Information processing devices have on-states and off-states, and often control the settings for numerical values that are set are frequently enabled only in the on-state. For example, the time setting of an alarm in an alarm clock is enabled only in the alarm-on state. The settings of this type are referred to below as the settings applying numerical, values only in the on-state. When the information processing devices of this type control the settings applying numerical values only in the on-state, normally the operation to switch between the on-state and the off-state and the operation to input numerical values must be carried out separately on a setting screen.
In such cases, when a user makes the setting screen for a setting of this type displayed, the user generally intends to use the setting, so it is annoying to have to perform a separate operation to switch the setting on. A further annoyance is that when the setting is switched from on to off on the setting screen, the setting screen remains on display, even though the user does not intend to make further use of it, and another operation is needed to exit the setting screen. In short, the conventional operating scheme is inefficient.
An object of the invention is therefore to make setting operations more efficient.